


Accidentally In Love

by blinkbackbones



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Don't Know Why This Exists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinkbackbones/pseuds/blinkbackbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman is sad because sad things are happening. Can Pippin ease his troubles? (Probably.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally In Love

Batman was sad. 

Batman was sad because today was the 23 years and 4 months and 2 day anniversary of his parents dying and he felt really bad and didn’t want to go and fight the criminals today. Also Alfred fell down a well yesterday so he was even more sadder about that. But he had a new person to pat his back as he cried called Pippin. Pippin was really small and had hairy feet and never wore shoes which kind of grossed Batman out because he kept getting mud and grass all up in the Batcave and it was kind of stupid because then he had to clean it up and he got behind on all his saving-Gotham stuff. But deep down Batman didn’t mind that much because Pippin had this really cute face and curly hair that he just wanted to put his hand in and wrap all the curly bits around his fingers. He also thought it’d be really banging if Pippin would hold his hand sometimes as well, but Batman was super tall and Pippin was not and it was kind of hard to do that. 

It was so hard being Batman, Batman thought he was going to cry. 

Then Pippin came in with a nice cup of tea and gave it to Batman. Batman smiled watery-ly and thanked Pippin, touching his cheek affectionately.

“Thank you Pippin. This is just what I needed.”

“I thought it might be!” said Pippin. “I also brought you this potato.”

“Oh, that’s okay, you can keep the potato. I don’t really like them that much anyway.”

Pippin was sad.

They sat around being sad for a bit until Batman realised that seeing Pippin sad was pretty much the worst thing in the whole world, so he got up and walked over to him and gave him a big hug. 

“I’m sorry I was rude about your potato Pippin.”

“That’s okay I’ll just eat it later. You’re warm Batman,” Pippin purred, snuggling into Batman’s unrealistically broad chest. Batman smiled, but then it hurt his face so he stopped.

“Aw Batman, you should smile more, it looks nice on your face when you smile,” said Pippin.

“I don’t know if I can,” said Batman.

“You just did so do it again,” said Pippin.

“But how?” said Batman.

Pippin started to tickle Batman’s ribs and the tall, handsome male started to chuckle heartily and then a big smile appeared on his face.

“Hooray!” cried Pippin and he took Batman’s hands and did a happy dance around the Batcave with him. Batman danced with him and for the first time since his parents died he felt … happy. It was an odd feeling but he liked it, and Pippin seemed to like it too so he didn’t stop. 

“Hey Pippin,” said Batman when they stopped.

“What is it Batman?”

“I think … your face is super cute.” 

“Wow Batman, I don’t know what to say, I think you’re really hot too.” 

Batman blushed under his mask and Pippin touched his face. 

“It’s okay Batman, you don’t have to hide from me, you should take off your mask so I can kiss you on the face.”

Batman hesitated. What if Pippin told everyone that he was really Bruce Wayne? But then he remembered that Pippin watched him showering like two days ago, and decided it was okay. He slowly and sensually lifted his mask off and dropped it to the floor, lifting Pippin into his arms and letting the hobbit kiss him on the mouth. They held their kiss for a little bit before Pippin wrapped his arms around Batman and touched Batman’s lip with his tongue. Batman opened his mouth a bit and let Pippin put his tongue in it and they made out a whole lot, and then Batman smiled and took Pippin to the Batbedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> for spencer :)
> 
> TO BE CONTINUED!* 
> 
> *probably


End file.
